Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
If another Modern Warfare is being made they should include the SA80 and XM8 Call of Duty 7 is being developed by Treyarch. It will be set during the Vietnam War, and will release in November of 2010, a full 12 months after Modern Warfare 2. Name change. I'm thinking we should change the article's name to Call of Duty 7 (Working Title), just because the only thing we know about it is the number and if I remember correctly they (IW and Treyarch) said that they aren't going to put numbers in the titles any more. Just a thought. Lotsi 01:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I think they should place more call of duty games as modern warfare. You get the best guns and it's just cooler to have it in modern times. True, but I think when a new cod game is announced, it will always have a number to it until a title is released. Personally, I think it will be called... Call of Duty: Vietnam 02:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And there's never been a CoD5 or 6 so... But i think it should be called Call of duty 7 a sequel to call of duty 3 not call of duty 4 becuse there is a sequel. -Alien Rifle Did we even do the (Working Title) thing for World at War and Modern Warfare 2? You know, before we found out the proper titles. Lotsi 02:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, and I don't see why any reason it should change. Darkman 4 07:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Competition Call of Duty 7 might have some competition with another first person shooter. A new medal of honor game (3 years in the making) will be coming out at around the same time cod7 does. They have decided to drop the ww2 setting and head for "Modern Warfare". The fact that its modern and cod7 isn't might have a negative impacy towards cod7..only time will tell 03:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Any news about that medal of honor game? Pixy132 04:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Everyone wants to go "Modern Warfare" but if IW and Treyarch play their cards right, I believe they could beat the new Medal of Honor by sheer fan base from MW2. 182crazyking 07:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Medal of honour's new face looks very actionesque much like its earlier stuff. To be set in modern day afghanistan and to announce usable vehicles such as quads bikes humvees etc seems too much of an action genre I think Vietnam offers a much darker more serious game much like WaW. The zombies should return possibly the most innovative new addition to the CoD series.Timmyctc 22:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Secondhand Warfare? The biggest question on my lips at the moment is: will CoD7 give us the shaft again? If you got MW2 and played CoDWaW, you were probably dissapointed by the bonus content (just a tiny side museum level!), the idiotic mulitplayer matchmaking, and PC users were very annoyed by the lack of cheat menu and console (which completely diminished the drive to collect intel computers). If IW and Treyarch got one peice of intel from MW2, it would be not to make such bare-bones gameplay. I hope that Vietnam will be more like the trenches of WWII in WaW and not the tedious urban runs from MW2. At least in WaW we got to USE the intelDeath Cards we got. 182crazyking 08:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) vietnam will be too cod4 think about it, in 'nam there were Ak's, RPG's, RPD's, M16's, M60's, possibly AK74's, M14's(hopefully in a fully automatic mode), M21's, M40's(in a wooden furniture variant), dragunovs, r700's, m1911's etc :How could the AK74 be in a Vietnam game? Epoch fail. Imrlybord7 00:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) the age is in the name(AK 1947) it has been the centre of every battle in the world since it was made available to world markets I was hoping for a sequel to MW2. Oh well. there is also the possibility of bazookas,etc The bazooka was replaced by the L.A.W. in I think...1952? Im not trying to put your thought down or anything, but everything will be different in a way. Slowrider7 15:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Vietnam was expected, you have to say. I'm not a fan of Treyarch games, but because it's the Vietnam war, I am hoping for some great stealth missions and I really hope the story mode is something to play for, unlike the short ones in Modern Warfare 2. We all know the epic battles, and a good 8-10 hour story mode will make me happy enough. The multiplayer doesn't seem as much anticipated for me. 16:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that Vietnam will be "too CoD4", like you said. Basically we're going to see some older versions of weapons that were in the Modern Warfare series like the M16A1 and the AK-47. I think a reason Treyarch chose Vietnam is because the American campaign in WaW was praised and the Americans fighting in Vietnam experienced similar warfare in Nam as they did in Japan.LITE992 17:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) they never confimed its in viatam war there was even speculation that it would just be pure zombies so get this page deleted ak 47 in cod 4 is the same version used in nam the bazooka was present, in a larger caliber January 16, 2010 Well too the guy hoping for a MW2 sequel, it's coming just in 2011. If you didn't understand even after being on this forum IW are the developers of the Modern Warfare Franchise and Activision has a little deal going between them and Treyarch. You see I find it silly too explain something so obvious but IW makes all the good games that kinda bring new things into the franchise while Treyarch takes what IW incorporated and puts a new setting and whole war over it. I'm not saying its a bad thing I actually like it. So the reason for no MW3 right away is because of the normal obvious flow of CoD games. Vietnam'll be amazing and will definetly hold me over till MW3. I'll probably go back and fourth too MW2 and Cod:7 just too keep me satisfied. JUST ZOMBIES WOULD BE AWESOME, like going around the world killing different zombies A multiplayer mode with zombies to play as would also be pretty cool infect different people and get 2 separate exp sets Zombies, Soldier Jeff100888 04:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) call of duty 7! apparently they aernt bringing cod 7 out for ps3 does anyone if this is true Sign your posts. It's fake obviously, why would Treyarch disregard such a huge market. Doc.Richtofen 19:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I jsut want a PC version. ;_; Darkman 4 21:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) could it go in another direction? could CoD 7 possibly take a 'halo style' turn and have an RTS or even stealth style gameplay? if it did what would you think? would it be as popular? also could it be set from the point of the vietcong? or both sides? e.g fight a battle as vietcong, replay it from the american side and have your allies die in the way you killed them as vietcong, it would have a great twist on the run n gun style of CoD, maybe retreating for once. Calool 00:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC)caloolCalool 00:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Probabilities Well, looking at that time period, there will most definitely be the M79 and M60, as there was one in each squad. There will probably be M16A1s, Ithaca 37s, and M21s. Anyone else know any? The Browning M1919, M1A1 Carbine and Thompson were still in use. And *sarcastic tone* we can look forward to seeing the 1887's again. -daoneandonlyharry - [[User talk:EightOhEight|''T]] 01:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I know the springfield sniper was used for a while before being replaced. 14:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) My list of possible weapons for Call of Duty 7. 18:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *M16A1 *Thumper aka M79 *M1903 Springfield Sniper rifle *W1200 *M1911 *M60 *PPSh-41 *AK-47 *Tokarev TT-33 *M2 Flamethrower *M72 LAW *M21 *.357 Magnum Revolver *Double-barreled shotgun *RPD *SKS carbine *RPG-7 *MAC-10 *M14 *STG-44 If Treyarch wanted to get really historically accurate, they would throw in some French guns. The French were in Vietnam before us, and they left behind a ton of equipment. The Vietnamese also reverse engineered some captured weapons. Thus you can see some weapons, such as the MAT-49, which was chambered in 9 x 19mm, chambered in the Russian 7.62 x 25mm caliber. Apart from the previously mentioned MAT-49 (quite famous for being used in that war), there would be the MAS-36, MAS-38, and FM-24/29 "Chatellerault" (all from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One) and the semi-automatic MAS-49. I swear if they have the MAS36, I'll cry. That is my second favorite bolt-action, behind the Mosin-Nagant. Oh, and speaking of that, the list above excluded that weapon... And also, American special forces used the Carl Gustav M45 submachine gun. For those of you who saw The Dark Knight, the Joker used that gun during the ambush scene, after his semi flipped over. And did I forget about the Hush Puppy and the China Lake Launcher? :D Sgt. Kamarov 05:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe some other weapons such as the XM191 and other niche weapons will pop up as well. Might see the FAL and MAC-10 show up too. Also, I'm thinking there's still another theater to cover. Maybe Angola or Rhodesia, with the timeframe?Mechanical 42 06:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Or the Soviet's "Vietnam War:" the Invasion of Afghanistan from 1979 to 1989. Oh I would be wayyy to happy... :D Sgt. Kamarov 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Napalm is an obvious one everyone left out! Napalm was used in bombs, it wasn't an infantry weapon. Let's just hope this won't end up like MGS3 with improbable guns like the patriot; the CAR-15 would be a likely choice, as well as the Auto-5 for our automatic shotgun. And even if the FAL wasn't in big use in Vietnam, it was one of the big period weapons of the time. I heard the congs even used Nazi and Soviet weapons left over from WWII like the MP40. Lastly, a bunch of crazy guns were developed for the seals like the EX-41 which was a pump-action version of the M79. OmgHAX! 23:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think there is a posibility that instead of the M16A1 mentioned above, the XM16E1 (The M16A1 Prototype) is going to appear, it saw much much more action than the M16A1 The following weapons WERE in use during the Vietnam War, and probably will return. Assault: *M1A1 Carbine *M16 *M2 Carbine (full-auto version of M1) *M14 (old version, predates COD4 version or the EBR) *M21 (also old) *AR-15 (possibility) *AK-47 *CAR-15 (paratrooper, lightweight version of AR-15, could be classified as an SMG) *SIMONOV SKS (semi-auto, will be similar to G3) Snipers: basically all the ones from World at War, but you could add the M21 and maybe the Dragunov) SMGs: THIS is where it gets fun. We could have *Thompson (definately) *PPSh-41 *Type 85 possibly (7.62 by 25mm, same caliber as PPSh) *MAT-49 (7.62 by 25mm, fires at 900RPM. This will be the new PPSh.) *UZI LMGs: M249 *Browning .30 (M1919) *Browning .50 (M2) *Browning Automatic Rifle (B.A.R.) *Type 99 *DP-28 is a possibility *Swedish K (super low recoil, will be the new ACR) *M40 Shotguns: A ton of shotguns will be present. 1887 is a possibility, Trench Gun is a high possibility, Ranger is a very high possibility. And W1200 will probably be there too. And of course, flamethrowers, RPG's, Bazookas, Panzershreks, and Thumpers will probably all return. -daoneandonlyharry Confirmed Vietnam For those people who think I'm crazy, the game is in fact focusing on the Vietnam war. Google it. Treyarch is developing it. Release date is Nov. 2010. Here's my source:Call of Duty 7 release date LITE992 02:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I think A Vitnanm wa game would be cool as because you could be the stealthy navy seals and be guys like robert downey juniour in tropic thunder but i really hope they make co op missions like in world at war that be cool and modern warfare 3 should have co op too and i dont care what weopons they have because they usually put good weapons in anyway That's not an explicit confirmation, but in fact a rumor at this point. Anyone can be "A Source". While it's quite likely it's correct, that isn't an ''official verification, and therefore I propose that be changed to simply being "rumored to be set in Vietnam". Also, the release date is more or less a given after they've done it at that time for this long. Mechanical 42 03:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Eh, if you say so. Seems valid, but saying it's rumoured is fine until we get a clear confirmination from Treyarc. Brushfire ;D 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Speculation in Article? Is it completely out of the question, even if you state that it's speculation? It's too early to include anything but that it's in Vietnam, and a list of possible guns at the moment, though. FBrushfire 18:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i think cod 7 should be mw3 and hav it take place after mw2 Sign your posts, and stop saying idoitc stuff. MW is IW's, and Treyarc isn't allowed to work on it (I think?), so they do what they can and do what they're best at. 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare Please do not say anything on this talk page about Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 3, or anything unrelated to Call of Duty: Vietnam. This talk page is for disscussion about the up coming game which has been confirmed to take place in Vietnam. Please no more talk about Modern Warfare. 02:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Protection Template Should be changed to if the article is going to remain locked from registered users as well. 16:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, agreed, it'll stop idoits from making stupid edits. 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I recommend changing the statement that it's confirmed to be set in Vietnam to it being "highly probable". An "insider source" is hardly the basis for a fact. Mechanical 42 20:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) All American Do you think that CoD 7 will just have an American Campaign? I mean that Vietnam was mostly just American, except for ARVN(South Vietnam) and Australia. And the British weren't in Vietnam. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) There better Be an Australian Campaign, Or else I WONT BUY THE GAME!!!Yeshwa1 12:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, the two-campaign system needs to be preserved, and the Aussies seem like our best bet. They'll bring some weapon diversity like the FAL, Sterling, and Hi-Power. OmgHAX! 19:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) What we can expect Gorier deaths and more mutilations, limbs getting cut off and blood splatters. Zombies. WWII weapons w/ (some) modern weapons. And dear God, please add slings. One more thing, PRIVATE GUMP, PRIVATE BUBBA, and LIEUTENANT DAN! How about a COL. KURTZ? lol OmgHAX! 19:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Y'know, I didn't expect COD7 to actually have a Vietnam War setting. Despite this it's a great change to the COD series, as the majority of the series was simply put in the World War II-era. I'm sure this one will get everyone's mind on Treyarch's greatness once again. -FPS HeadhunterMphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 00:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) About the gorier deaths part, they might leave out some, maybe, like castration or disembowelment. Unless they put it in which would be kinda disgusting. LazerPlayer LZ-PR 03:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC)